


Dont Go Chasing Waterfalls

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Awkward, Dates, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Fenris tries to ask Marian out on a date.





	Dont Go Chasing Waterfalls

Varric had convinced me to take Marian on something called a date, to take her somewhere romantic. I didnt know what really was romantic, but there was a nice river in Sundermont I enjoyed visiting and perhaps she would enjoy the quiet with me.

Now the problem lay in actually _asking_  her.

Standing before her door, I felt ridiculous, we had admitted to our feelings toward the other, we had shared a bed on several occasions, but Varric insisted I needed to properly court her. _Her_ , the woman who could barely walk up a flight of stairs without falling over her own feet, the woman with the crystal blue eyes that made my heart clench when she smiled at me. The woman who, oh, who was I kidding? I was an escaped slave, and she was the Champion of a city. This was a passing dalliance, I knew it, and she probably did too.

I turned to leave, crushing the stems of the wildflowers I had been holding in my fist. The door creaked open, “Fen?” There she was, her short red hair sticking up at all angles, blinking against the harsh light at me. “Why are you standing outside? With, flowers? Fenris, you have a key.” She scolded me slightly, smile crinkling her nose.

“I am sorry. It is something that fool dwarf talked me into. It was nothing. I’ll leave.” Oh any gods listening, save me from embarrassment, please!

She padded out, bare feet and loose trousers, my sleeping clothes I recognized, they hugged her hips in ways that distracted me. “Varric talked you into standing in front of my door, awkwardly holding flowers and not knocking? I find that difficult to believe. Even he isn’t that strange.”

I faced her slowly, feeling the warmth in my face. “No. He convinced me to come here and begin properly courting you. But since you are not traditional in the slightest, I had planned to take you somewhere I hadn’t shown someone else.” Her eyebrow arched, and I could see the joke dancing on her tongue. “Not like that, Marian. A place in Sundermont, its quiet, no spiders, or demons. It even has a waterfall, its nice. And I wanted to share with you because the place makes me think of you.”

I paused, knowing she had something witty to say and allowed her the chance to say before whatever was in her mind became worse. “A peaceful place reminds you of me? Love, you have met me right?” She smirked, and it took everything in me to rush forward and crush her in my arms, to never leave her again.

“No, not quite, its more.” I sighed, reaching out for her hand, the callouses on her fingers so similar, yet different than mine, and pressed her hand against my chest. “Its how I feel around you. Marian, you quiet the rage inside me, temper it.”

She blushed, fingers tangling in my tunic to pull me closer. “Then by all means, show me this place, and maybe I can infect it with my own brand of wild.”

Maker, I loved this woman.


End file.
